


合理的避税方式

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩不想负担资助正义联盟所带来的高额税金。





	合理的避税方式

**Author's Note:**

> 全员未掉马；借鉴了一点点新版《超人之死》中的内容；有关税务的问题全部都是我瞎编的，请不要当真。
> 
> 另：本文逻辑上是《有效的健身方式》的姐妹篇。（可在我的work里查看）

1.

在很久很久之前，对于布鲁斯·韦恩宣布要资助正义联盟这件事，克拉克本来是非常开心的。

是的，本来。

多么善良又慷慨的人啊，愿意全额负担联盟在战斗中所造成的高额经济损失。作为一个月薪都不到五位数的普通职员，克拉克深知如果没有韦恩企业，联盟战损统计列表最下面那一连串数不清的零会让所有成员都步履维艰——尤其是考虑到其中百分之七十五的数字大概都出自他一个人之手，这让他感到无比心虚。

克拉克把脑海中那些八卦小报同行们写过的文章都扫了出去，对这个哥谭著名富家公子哥的印象开始全面改观，甚至生出了几分礼节性的喜爱之情。

然而这只是暂时性的。仅仅一天之后，布鲁斯·韦恩就带着韦恩基金会的负责人召开了一场公开发布会，详细地解释了他决定全额资助正义联盟的缘由。

“不得不说，虽然同为哥谭人，但跟那位黑衣骑士相比，我为这个城市，为这个国家——为这个世界做过的事情都实在太少了。”

“正是他让我意识到一名合格的哥谭人应该做些什么，虽然我不能亲自披挂上阵，但我也有我自己的超能力——金钱，你们知道的。”

“既然他已经成为了正义联盟的顾问，那么我当然也能尽我自己的那份力。”

布鲁斯·韦恩的钴蓝色眼睛在镜头前闪闪发亮，里面蕴藏的魅力几乎要冲出显示屏了。

韦恩毫不掩饰他对蝙蝠侠的一见倾心，甚至直言他就是为了蝙蝠侠才最终选择出资为正义联盟分担经济压力的。他话语里饱含的深情让克拉克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，那种理所应当和蝙蝠侠很熟稔的语气更是让克拉克暗自攥紧了拳头。

非常遗憾，虽然克拉克理智上知道自己持有这样的醋意是不正确的，但布鲁斯·韦恩在超人这里的形象已经跌成了负分。

 

2.

正义联盟在韦恩基金会的扶持下一直保持着良好的经济运转。

好吧，“良好”可能有点夸大其词了，但至少他们没有入不敷出。布鲁斯在不久之前接受了维克多的提议，把联盟所有成员形象的周边制作权全部“委托”给了韦恩企业。“正义联盟”这个巨型IP几乎拥有无限的市场，也为他的公司带来了巨额的可观收入。除去公司日常运作所需要的那部分，剩下的勉强可以令整个联盟保持收支平衡，这让布鲁斯小小地松了一口气——他本来以为自己已经离破产只有几步之遥，但现在就连超人那不知闪避为何物的战斗方式都看起来顺眼了许多。

不过好景不长，州政府新出台的商业税务改革法案让布鲁斯的心一下子凉了半截。

“经过调查，我们认为在韦恩企业接管了正义联盟全部商品线的代理权之后，韦恩基金会的‘正义联盟’项目已经不能被看作是完全出于慈善目的的捐助。”

卢修斯干巴巴地帮他念完了州政府调查文件的开头。

“什么意思？”布鲁斯的大脑在此刻有些短路。

“就是说您现在相当于拿钱买了正义联盟的商品代理权。”阿尔弗雷德在一旁补充道。

“那州政府的意思是？”布鲁斯有些烦躁地揉了揉额头。

“要么出让这部分代理权——”

布鲁斯粗鲁地打断了他：“不可能，让我失去联盟的商品线？如果我不想在六个月后直接宣布破产的话，我现在就得把超人开除出正义联盟。”

卢修斯笑了笑，继续说：“要么按照新的商业税务法案正常缴纳销售税。”

“那是多少……”布鲁斯在脑海中飞快计算着以往销售额的总数。

卢修斯估算出了一个不太好听的数字。布鲁斯翻了个结结实实的白眼，瘫倒在沙发上，“这只会把我的破产时间延长到十八个月后，而且这笔钱够超人连撞十座韦恩塔了……”

阿尔弗雷德在一边若有所思：“如果退出基金会，以少爷个人的名义来运作呢？”

“那他本人就得退出董事会了……董事会里的那帮老狐狸们可不会让他带着股权为所欲为的。”卢修斯遗憾地扁了扁嘴，“不过……”他听起来有些犹豫，“我倒是还有最后一个馊主意。”

 

3.

克拉克此刻内心有些慌乱，他将在十五分钟之后和布鲁斯·韦恩正面对峙。

作为正义联盟的主席，他非常抗拒韦恩踏上瞭望塔的地板——虽然严格意义上来说，这颗卫星也是韦恩基金会出资建造的。外界对于新的商业税改法案已经有了不少讨论，尤其是针对韦恩基金会还能否继续正常资助联盟一事，行业内的不少专家也意见不一。克拉克十分担心州政府或是韦恩企业会提出什么过分的要求。更糟的是，万一他们真的因此失去了基金会的扶持，那他该用什么来支撑联盟的运转呢？靠自己在《星球日报》的那份薪水吗？

不过唯一能安慰他的是，蝙蝠侠今天不在。这样他就不用当面看着自己的搭档接受韦恩黏黏糊糊的眼神洗礼了。

布鲁斯·韦恩准时通过泽塔射线进入了瞭望塔。他的装扮十分正式，领带打得能送去博物馆展览，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，面部表情优雅迷人但又不失克制。

他确实是个善良又慷慨的人。克拉克在心里不断重复，催眠自己不要在一个潜在情敌的面前失了态。但这招成效甚微，看着韦恩非常自来熟地穿过走廊进入会议厅，又像个主人似的坐进了蝙蝠侠的椅子里，超人内心的不满还是迅速充能到了满格。

“我今天来是想与各位讨论一下基金会项目的事。”韦恩十分严肃又从容不迫地开了口，“我想各位也看到了，新的商业税改法案使我们基金会的整个联盟项目失去了慈善头衔，韦恩企业现在面临极其惊人的销售税金。”

“是的，非常感谢您对正义联盟一直以来的帮助。”克拉克保持着礼貌又疏离的语气回复道，“我们可以先听听您的解决办法。”

韦恩顿了一会儿，交叠的双手显得有些踟蹰。他抬起眼睛迅速地看了超人一眼，有些促狭地清了清嗓子。

“请各位理解，我不想显得自己唐突又不懂礼节。”韦恩的声音听起来不是特别自信，“但我和我的主管分析了所有能帮助我们应对眼下困难的方法，最终得出的答案十分不尽如人意——甚至，有些荒谬。”他又顿了顿，四下看着联盟成员，尤其是超人的反应。

“这是个不情之请……我需要有人合法地分摊我的个人资产，好以个人的名义来继续资助联盟。”韦恩做了个深呼吸，“所以眼下，我需要一位联盟成员和我结婚。”

 

4.

布鲁斯说完这句话，感觉自己差点就要过呼吸了。今天发生的一切都让他无所适从，他踏入泽塔射线的时候没有AI报上他的代号，他穿过走廊的时候没有披风曳地的触感，他坐进自己的椅子里时还得腾出手把西装扣子解开——而且联盟其他成员的表情都和平日不大一样，尤其是超人……红蓝色相间的大个子一改往日细心聆听的耐心与温和，反而一直板着一张脸，原本明亮的天蓝色虹膜变得深不见底，让人捉摸不透他到底在想些什么。

听到他刚才的一番发言，大部分联盟成员都吸了一口凉气。

好吧，这不能怪他们，就连布鲁斯自己在听到卢修斯的建议之后都差点从沙发上摔下来。这太荒谬了，布鲁斯一点都不能想象蝙蝠侠和人搞办公室恋情的尴尬场景，这也是他没办法穿着制服和披风就提出这个建议的原因。

神奇女侠看起来是最淡定的那一个。她还保持着原来的姿势坐在座位上，只是微微耸了耸肩，挑高了一边的眉毛。“如果这是唯一的解决方案，那我愿意执行这个任务，作为去年一整年我的周边销售额的回报。”亚马逊战士四下扫视了一眼，看到了似乎准备说点什么的超人。“当然，如果有其他人愿意代劳我也不反对。”她恢复了正常的表情，眉眼带笑，“布鲁斯·韦恩不是我的菜。”神奇女侠无情地补充。

这真的很……神奇女侠。布鲁斯面上波澜不惊，甚至摆出了一个非常绅士的微笑，但他十分怀疑他直截了当的拒绝会让这位爽朗又直接的唯一女性成员用眼神谋杀他。

“谢谢你，可爱无私的亚马逊女士。”布鲁斯又开始紧张了，他看了一眼超人，“但事实上，我已经有自己想要的人选了。”

超人本来就板着的脸又收紧了三分。

“不行，我不同意。”

他斩钉截铁地说。

 

5.

克拉克当然知道布鲁斯·韦恩一直心心念念的那个对象是谁，但他着实没有料到他竟然真的敢在他、的、面、前、直接提出来……如果不是克拉克从小被父母的耳提面命培养出了坚韧的神经和强悍的自制力，他极有可能就地把正义联盟的资助者扔出瞭望塔——当然，他也知道这是不对的。

韦恩看起来有些垂头丧气。克拉克本来做好了与他争论两句的准备，作为一名记者，他当然知道布鲁斯·韦恩在强词夺理，特别是在感情方面强词夺理非常有一套。但令人意外的是，对方只是皱着眉头看了他两眼，还无精打采地晃了转了两下椅子，接着便一言不发地起身，郑重地为自己的唐突又荒谬的提议表达了歉意，又礼貌地跟他们告了别，随即再一次消失在了泽塔射线里，连头都没有回。

真是莫名其妙。

难道说，是他刚刚的语气有些太过分了？他的态度是不是有些太不友好了？克拉克突然觉得有些愧疚，毕竟每个人都有追求自己真爱的权利……也许他应该和韦恩进行一场公平公正的竞争？

超人被自己的想法吓得抖了三抖，他十分确信如果他真的这么做了，蝙蝠侠一定会比他更加干脆地把两个人都拒绝掉。

与此同时，更加令人沮丧的是，他的搭档今晚也明显不在状态，一直跟他保持着诡异的疏离。联盟顾问现在走路不像蝙蝠侠，坐在椅子里不像蝙蝠侠，就连跟超人说话的时候也不像蝙蝠侠了……

“B。”克拉克绕过桌子，从地板上飘了过去。“你今天很不对劲。”

裹着黑披风的顾问背后肌肉开始紧张起来，克拉克对此十分不解。

“发生了什么事吗？可以跟我说说。”超人的声音沉静又温柔。

蝙蝠侠还是没说话。他的呼吸声有些不规律，心跳在迅速加快。

“B。”克拉克又轻轻地喊了一声。

他的搭档突然吐出一口气，舒展了呼吸，转过头来望着他。

“是关于……布鲁斯·韦恩的事情。”蝙蝠侠说。

“他怎么了？”克拉克心中突然升起了一股不好的预感，难道韦恩单独跑去联系蝙蝠侠了？

“我的姓氏，是韦恩。”

蝙蝠侠冷静地说。

 

6.

“我知道了，我会重新评估这件事的。”

一阵令人窒息的沉默之后，布鲁斯听到超人这么回答他，语气依旧带着冷漠与不快的气息。

这下布鲁斯彻底死心了。他知道“布鲁斯·韦恩”这个人有时不太讨人喜欢，但他曾经真切地以为超人对蝙蝠侠的感情是特殊的。他确实是这么想的——他有着世界上最敏锐的一双眼睛，有着最厉害的看透人心的技巧，他不会搞错的……但这些大概对氪星人不太适用，他赌输了。

超人在得知了蝙蝠侠的真实身份以后态度依旧没有任何变化。

无情的拒绝，不带任何回转余地。讽刺的是，这种发言风格本来是蝙蝠侠的阵地。

布鲁斯匆忙地处理完剩下的联盟事务，浑浑噩噩地返回了韦恩庄园。他需要一些时间来计算和评估韦恩企业的资产——不，他当然不会和神奇女侠结婚，那对女侠不公平……对他自己也不公平。

破产就破产吧，布鲁斯破罐子破摔地想。他是蝙蝠侠，他总能想到办法的。

但他今后该如何在联盟中面对超人呢？

“布鲁斯少爷？”阿尔弗雷德声音从门口传来，他的表情有些惊讶，“超人先生有要事找您，我把他安置在了在会客厅。”

布鲁斯也跟着十分疑惑。

“他看上去可不怎么高兴。”阿尔弗雷德补充说。

 

“超人。”布鲁斯象征性地打了个招呼，他现在有些疲惫。

超人从沙发上站了——飘了起来，居高临下地盯着布鲁斯。

“你去找过蝙蝠侠了。”他冷漠却肯定地说，“不管你拿什么威胁他了，我都劝你最好赶紧收手。”

布鲁斯有些摸不着头脑。

“用金钱——还是其他什么不该有的东西胁迫他和你结婚，这行为即使是对你来说也太下作了，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯感觉他好像错过了什么不该有的剧情。

“请允许我无礼地打断一下——”阿尔弗雷德端着茶具加入了他们的谈话，“这之中是不是有什么误会？”

 

7.

超人的脸跟他的披风一样红。布鲁斯非常确信这种颜色只会出现在煮熟的龙虾身上。

“我觉得无论我现在再解释什么都有些不合适了……”布鲁斯试图打破这尴尬的气氛。

超人看上去准备冲破地板——或是天花板直接消失。

“有谁介绍自己会说‘我的姓氏是韦恩’啊……”大都会来的童子军捂着脸控诉道。

“我会试着注意我的措辞的。”布鲁斯如释重负地喝了口茶。

 

8.

新泽西州的商业税改法案引起了很大风波，尤其是有关正义联盟的，大量的专业分析让普通民众也把视线投向了这一荒谬的决定。

“你们竟然想从正义联盟身上捞钱！你们还有良心吗！”

无数反对的声音让州政府放弃了对韦恩基金会的不正当裁决。

“好消息，州政府撤回了对韦恩企业的调查，你不用非得和我结婚了。”布鲁斯宣布了这个消息。

“不行，我不同意。”克拉克再次斩钉截铁地说。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝贺侦探漫画第1000期发售！


End file.
